


夜园 第二十二章 惩罚

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 29





	夜园 第二十二章 惩罚

第二十二章

他催了几次，纪秋才磨磨蹭蹭地出来。

Omega单薄的身体在空气中微微颤抖，房间开了空调，他赤脚站在地板上。头发软塌塌地往下滴着水，眉眼湿漉漉的，脸上还有沐浴后温暖的薄红，身上只穿了一件白色蕾丝薄纱的奶罩，和同款的三角内裤。

他羞极了，手都不知道往哪放。

那奶罩只有薄薄的一层纱，坠着几点蕾丝，几近透明。布料更是堪堪两小片，包着贫瘠的乳，往外面看，都能看到凸起的粉色乳头。

什么都遮不住，纪秋还在试图遮挡。

下面就更不堪目睹了，白色蕾丝像小翅膀一样掩护着未经人事的物事，小屁股翘翘的，圆滚滚一团，让人忍不住就想掐一把。

高夜深深地打量着他，从里到外都看透了。这极致的羞辱让他有些想哭。

高夜低沉的声音唤他：“过来。”

纪秋迟迟未动。

高夜又叫了一声：“过来。”

这一声就很不客气了。

纪秋颤动的眉睫如羽翼，看了他一眼。

高夜没来由地觉得生气，他是自己的Omega，竟然还跑到别的Alpha身边，蹭了这一身的讨厌气味。这笔帐，到今晚才有空算一算。

他大步过去，随手捞了一条自己的领带，将纪秋的双手绑了起来。

纪秋惊慌地道：“干嘛？”

高夜抱起这条活蹦乱跳的鱼扔床上，被绑缚的小孩张皇失措地退到墙角。

“你不要乱来啊。”

高夜解着衬衣的领扣爬上去，神秘莫测的Alpha看起来十分危险，他不知道哪里又得罪他了。

“阿夜……”

纪秋求救着。

太晚了。

高夜大手包住他的小嫩芽，只是揉搓了一把，纪秋的下半身就酥了。

他泪水盈盈地唤他：“你别这样！”

“知道错了吗？”

纪秋根本摸不着头脑，自己的关键部位又被他挟持在手里，要他生就生，要他死就死。

正如他这个人，总是让他没办法。

“我不知道！”

高夜扭了他一把，纪秋忍泪呼痛。

他小小的人蜷缩在墙角，身上畸形地穿着女人的内衣，汗从肌肤里沁出来，浑身像染了层蜜一样。

高夜拨开他的内裤，手指深入到里面。纪秋惊悚地往后退，奈何男人的手指十分刁钻，只是挑开那层薄纱，就没入了臀间。那东西像蛇一样往里钻，摩擦着敏感的内壁，探索着各个神秘渴求的地方。

男人在里面动作着，纪秋小腹抽动，急促地呼吸：“我真的没做什么……”

“再想想。”

纪秋绞尽脑汁，想着可能得罪他的地方。太多了，哪一件啊。

而男人的头颅低下来，薄薄的唇落在白色的蕾丝上。纪秋顿觉一个湿热的东西隔着薄纱舔舐着自己，舌尖抵着蕾丝在乳头上震动，酥酥麻麻的痒意从乳尖传到全身，纪秋腰一软，痛吟起来：“啊……”

“想起来了吗？”

“没有，没有！”

他泪水涔涔，手指则钻入得更彻底，抵着他柔嫩的壁腔戳刺。

高夜舔了舔他湿润的乳头：“吻我，我就放了你。”

“不，不！”

他这么羞辱他、玩弄他，还要他的吻，那不能够！

而高夜继续煽情地舔着他，他把那层薄纱都舔湿了、舔透了，水迹连连。粉色的乳头都沾染了水光，变得肿大。而且他只舔一边，落得另一只乳备受冷落，形单影只地蛰伏在内衣里。而他含着的那只，淫靡不堪，快被咬破了。

高夜舔一会，又揉一会。男人的大手隔着薄纱揉捏他，小片的布料湿透了，绞成一条。男人又从底下揉，纪秋哭泣地摇摆着身子：“不要玩了，阿夜，不要……”

“以后还和别人出去吗？”

“不了，不了。”

他摇头。

高夜在光裸的乳头上赏了他一吻。

“以后还背着我和他来往吗？”

纪秋痴痴呻吟，下面动得太快，他阻挡得了上面，又阻挡不了下面。

高夜两根手指在里面快速抽插着，小腹随着他的动作抽动起伏，咕唧咕唧发出了水声。

纪秋崩溃地哭泣：“不来往了，再也不了。”

高夜有所安慰，欣然道：“吻我。”

纪秋微微抬起身子，用尽了力气凑近，脸上涔涔的泪水亲了下他的唇。

“不够。”

纪秋又哭，现在只剩下一片布料挂在身上了，他羞不可抑，颤颤地吻他。

“好了没有。”

“没有。”

“你说了不算！”

“就是要罚你。”

而这一夜还很长呢。


End file.
